


blackcat!sj AU ficlets

by forochel



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: black cat AUarchival copy





	blackcat!sj AU ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted May 29, 2007

[Black!Cat!SJ](http://community.livejournal.com/super_au/1780.html#cutid1)  
 **volume four; chapter thirtyeight**  
cinteuk (rinslet/train)

 

Heechul's everywhere, Eeteuk thinks irritably to himself as he licks away the milk spilt over onto the back of his hand, when Heechul had suddenly popped out of nowhere and slapped him on the back. He tries not to look at the dark gap between Heechul's crossed legs, under his leather skirt, when he perches herself on the handrail.

"You're going off so soon?" He asks, focusing on Heechul's face, narrow and heart-shaped.

Heechul smiles at him, a glint of something in his eyes, "Yup. There's no reason for me to stick around any longer."

Eetuek avoids pointing out that Heechul seems to be rather permanently fixed to the handrail.

"I suppose you're the sort of person who comes and goes as she pleases."

"Like you, really," Heechul says at the same time he realises it, "Anyway, I came by to thank you for being so easily tricked today, _loverboy_."

Eeteuk blinks, and then glowers at Heechul, "I won't fall for it next time!" He yells into the night, and Heechul smirks at him, "Sure you will."

"There won't be a next time," Eeteuk insists, and Heechul rolls her eyes at the heavens.

 

 **volume ten; many chapters**  
haeteuk (kyoko/train); kyuhyun/eeteuk; other characters

 

i. 

Kyuhyun's eyes are wide, pupils dilated and disbelieving, when Eeteuk appears out of nowhere and thwarts him _again_. He knows, it's all the witch's fault, the spell should have died when he sliced her up but it hasn't and that's why Eeteuk now has _Lucifer_ in him, and he doesn't want to see Eeteuk turn into a monster, so he calls to Yehsung and they leave.

 

ii. 

Nothing happens for a day and a half, and then Eeteuk suddenly shrinks in upon himself, till he's swimming in his clothes and Sungmin has the strange compulsion to hold this tiny version of Eeteuk to himself and run his fingers through Eeteuk's hair.

Kangin has a headache, and retreats to fix a new set of clothes for Eeteuk.

 

iii. 

Sungmin doesn't know why, but he agrees to go watch a movie with Eeteuk, when Eeteuk asks oh-so-cheekily and looks _up_ at him through his over-long hair. She gets her revenge, though, when all the films that Eeteuk wants to watch are sold out and she drags him off to watch a film about family dynamics.

In the theatre, Eeteuk's bored stiff and eventually falls asleep, pillowing his cheek on Sungmin's shoulder. He _purrs_ in his sleep, Sungmin notices with amusement, and decides not to push Eeteuk away.

After the movie, when Eeteuk complains, Sungmin rolls his eyes and turns away. He quickens his footsteps, and tells Eeteuk about the protagonist's lack of a mother, and Eeteuk falls silent. He can feel Eeteuk looking at him, an emotion far too mature for his stature in Eeteuk's eyes, and Sungmin thinks, maybe just this once, I can protect him instead.

 

iv. 

Eeteuk's slipped out to buy himself milk, because none of the other bastards can truly appreciate the true value of the dairy product. The shop lady smiles at him as he calls out _Obaachan!_ and praises him for choosing milk over juice. Eeteuk rather likes being a kid, he thinks.

He drains the carton in one gulp, and then someone trips over him. The two of them go sprawling on the streets, and he sits up, ready to yell when he notices exactly _who_ had tripped over him.

"Kuro-sama?" Donghae asks, excitedly.

Eeteuk swallows and backs away, remembers exactly why he isn't supposed to be out on the streets. He can _see_ the pink hearts and sparkles hovering around Donghae.

"Kuro-samaaaa~!!" Donghae shrieks, and flings his arms around Eeteuk enthusiastically, before drawing back and blinking owlishly. "Ehhh? You've shrunk?"

Just then, a horde of black-suited men come running around the corner with yells of "THERE SHE IS! GET HER!!"

They surround Donghae and Eeteuk in two seconds flat, and Eeteuk thinks oh, shit I don't have my gun, but Donghae picks him up and says, "Don't worry, Kuro-sama! Donghae will protect you!" Before burning the gangsters into oblivion and running off.

 

v. 

Eeteuk ends up taking Donghae back home, and Sungmin says "You again?" before retreating back into his magazine. Donghae jumps onto the bed, next to Sungmin, and cheerfully points out the latest fashions that he hasn't bought yet.

Kangin isn't so sure, but Eeteuk trusts Donghae, so they decide to keep him.

 

vi. 

The door's blown in Hwichan's weapon, and it takes out the opposite side of the wall as well. Kihyun and Hwichan stand in the doorway, and Eeteuk _despises_ them, for their bloodlust and all the people that they kill just for Chronos.

He tries, though, "Hae's innocent," he tells them, eyes narrowed, "He isn't part of Hoshii no Shito anymore."

It doesn't work, of course.

Hwichan grins, incisors gleaming, "The boy's still a threat to the world, and as part of Chronos we should kill her...and you, as well, Eeteuk. Traitor."

It's all words, lies woven to conceal their battlelust, and Eeteuk decides to take it outside.

Donghae lands on him, and he wonders if it's worth it.

 

vii. 

The battle isn't going too well; Eeteuk's tiny wrist and fingers can't take the kickback, even when Hades is tied to his hand. If he keeps this up his hand will be ruined, but he made a promise to protect Donghae, and a promise is a promise.

He flies into a wall, and Donghae loses it, her arm going up in flames and her teeth gritted together with the sheer effort of not blowing up the entire town. She charges towards Hwichan, who grins mockingly at her.

Hwichan's smile reminds her of her promise to Eeteuk, that she's bound to him as much as he is bound to her, now, and she skids to a stop, even when he's about to smash his weapon into her. She believes in Eeteuk, and he comes, pushes her out of the way and blocks the blow with his gun. He's still too weak, though, and lands in a heap on the opposite end of the square.

 

viii. 

Hwichan's about to kill Eeteuk, when Xiah shows up and wraps his wires around Heimdall, Orichalcon against Orichalcon, and it's a match of flexibility. Xiah has orders from Hankyung, though, and Hwichan and Kihyun can't go against them.

 

ix. 

Donghae kisses Eeteuk farewell on the cheek, when Eeteuk turns his face aside at the last minute to save himself. He waves cheerily from the car, where Heechul is impatiently tapping his fingernails against the dashboard.

"I love youuu~ Kuro-samaaaaa~" floats back on the wind, as Heechul steps on the accelerator.

 

THIS IS NOT RPS. IT'S LIKE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT.


End file.
